1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data processing techniques and, in particular, to a system and method for sensing physiological conditions and for automatically controlling electronic devices based on the sensed physiological conditions.
2. Related Art
Various electronic devices enable users to provide voluntary inputs for controlling many of the features of the electronic devices. For example, a camera normally includes a button or other type of switch that, when activated by a user, causes the camera to take a picture or to begin recording a scene. Thus, when the user sees a scene that he or she would like to capture with the camera, the user ensures that the camera is pointed at the scene of interest and then activates the foregoing button. In response, the camera takes a picture of or records the scene exposed to the lens of the camera.
Unfortunately, a finite amount of time exists for a user to provide a voluntary input to an electronic device. For example, a user may see a scene that the user would like to capture with a camera. However, by the time the user activates the input button to take a picture of the scene or to begin recording the scene, the scene may change. As a result, the user may fail to capture the desired image with the camera.